Priests Expansion
(add description as seen in other Expansion pages) =Card List= Heroes *Aaron (Pi) *Abel (Pi) *Abiathar (Pi) *Agur (Pi) *Ahimaaz (Pi) *Ahimelech, Priest at Nob (Pi) *Amariah the High Priest (Pi) *Angel at Jerusalem (Pi) *Angel at Tomb (Pi) *Angel in the Path (Pi) *Asaph (Pi) *Azariah the High Priest (Pi) *Bezaleel (Pi) *Covenant Keepers (Pi) *Eleazar the Guard (Pi) *Eleazar, son of Aaron (Pi) *Eli the Priest (Pi) *Eliashib the High Priest (Pi) *Elishama the Priest (Pi) *Ethan (Pi) *Ezekiel (Pi) *Ezra (Pi) *Heman (Pi) *Hilkiah the High Priest (Pi) *Ithamar, son of Aaron (Pi) *Jahaziel, son of Zechariah (Pi) *Jehoiada the High Priest (Pi) *Jehoram the Priest (Pi) *Jeremiah (Pi) *Jethro (Pi) *Job (Pi) *Joshua the High Priest (Pi) *King Hezekiah (Pi) *King Jehoshaphat (Pi) *King Joash (Pi) *Melchizedek (Pi) *Mordecai (Pi) *Nehemiah (Pi) *Obed-Edom the Gittite (Pi) *Oholiab (Pi) *Phinehas, son of Eleazar (Pi) *Seraiah the High Priest (Pi) *Shelemiah the Priest (Pi) *Sibbechai (Pi) *Timon (Pi) *Zadok (Pi) *Zechariah (Pi) *Zecharias, Father of John (Pi) Good Enhancements *Army of the Lord (Pi) *Banner of Truth (Pi) *Blessings for Obedience (Pi) *Bronze Cymbals (Pi) *Buckler (Pi) *Built on the Rock (Pi) *Burning Incense (Pi) *Burnt Offering (Pi) *Covering the Sacred Things (Pi) *David’s Music (Pi) *Day of Atonement (Pi) *Faith as Children (Pi) *Faith in Our High Priest (Pi) *Fear of the Lord (Pi) *Feast of Booths (Pi) *Feast of Trumpets (Pi) *Fellowship (Pi) *Fellowship Offering (Pi) *First Fruits (Pi) *Fourth Living Creature (Pi) *Grain Offering (Pi) *Guilt Offering (Pi) *Haman’s Plot Exposed (Pi) *Holy Priesthood (Pi) *Holy unto the Lord (Pi) *Inspection (Pi) *Jehoiada’s Strength (Pi) *Job Overcomes (Pi) *Jordan Interrupted (Pi) *Melchizedek’s Blessing (Pi) *New Priestly Duty (Pi) *Passover & Unleavened Bread (Pi) *Pentecost (Pi) *Perpetual Priesthood (Pi) *Phinehas’ Spear (Pi) *Power of the Cross (Pi) *Prayer of Faith (Pi) *Protection of Angels (Pi) *Purifying the Unclean (Pi) *Raising of the Saints (Pi) *Redemption (Pi) *Resurrection (Pi) *Royal Priesthood (Pi) *Scapegoat (Pi) *Sin Offering (Pi) *Sing and Praise (Pi) *Spiritual Sacrifices (Pi) *Tears for a Friend (Pi) *The Body of Christ (Pi) *The Might of Faith (Pi) *The Sabbath (Pi) *Tithe (Pi) *Training in Righteousness (Pi) *Trumpet Blast (Pi) *Unified Kingdom (Pi) *Zeal for the Lord (Pi) Evil Characters *Abihu (Pi) *Abijah, son of Samuel (Pi) *Amaziah, the Ungodly Priest (Pi) *Babylonian Forces (Pi) *Barabbas (Pi) *Blinding Demon (Pi) *Captain of the Temple Guard (Pi) *Covenant Breakers (Pi) *Crippling Demon (Pi) *Demon behind the Idol (Pi) *Evil Angel (Pi) *Evil Spawn (Pi) *Fallen Angel (Pi) *False Priests (Pi) *High Priest Ananias (Pi) *High Priest Annas (Pi) *High Priest Caiaphas (Pi) *Hophni, son of Eli (Pi) *Injuring Demon (Pi) *Jambres (Pi) *Jannes (Pi) *Job’s Three Friends (Pi) *Joel, son of Samuel (Pi) *Judas Iscariot (Pi) *King Evil-merodach (Pi) *King Merodach-baladan (Pi) *King of Tyrus (Pi) *King Sargon II (Pi) *Malchus (Pi) *Mocking Soldier (Pi) *Nadab (Pi) *Pagan Priest (Pi) *Pashur the Priest (Pi) *Pharaoh Hophra (Pi) *Philistine Priests (Pi) *Phinehas, son of Eli (Pi) *Potiphar (Pi) *Potiphera, Priest of On (Pi) *Prince of Greece (Pi) *Prince of the Air (Pi) *Prince of this World (Pi) *Prince of Tyrus (Pi) *Sabbath Breaker (Pi) *Sanballat (Pi) *Seizing Spirit (Pi) *Seven Sons of Sceva (Pi) *The Thief (Pi) *Unfaithful Priests (Pi) *Urijah the High Priest (Pi) *Worshipper of False Gods (Pi) *Zeresh (Pi) Evil Enhancements *Ahab’s Armor (Pi) *Amaziah’s Order (Pi) *Blemished Sacrifices (Pi) *Boasting of Riches (Pi) *Boasting of Strength (Pi) *Boasting of Wisdom (Pi) *Breaking the Covenant (Pi) *Building Egypt (Pi) *Built on Sand (Pi) *Carried into Exile (Pi) *Corrupted (Pi) *Deadly Snare (Pi) *Deafening Spirit (Pi) *Deceptive Sin (Pi) *Desecration of Graves (Pi) *Desolate Gateways (Pi) *Destructive Decay (Pi) *Dishonor (Pi) *Doeg’s Slaughter (Pi) *Evil Armor (Pi) *Evil Fire (Pi) *Forgotten History (Pi) *High Priest’s Plot (Pi) *Infectious Disease (Pi) *Lukewarm (Pi) *Merodach Worship (Pi) *Moths (Pi) *Pagan Sacrifices (Pi) *Poison of Dragons (Pi) *Pride Before Calamity (Pi) *Pride in Position (Pi) *Pride in the Flesh (Pi) *Pride in the Past (Pi) *Priesthood Defiled (Pi) *Reckless Endangerment (Pi) *Rust (Pi) *Saul’s Disobedient Sacrifice (Pi) *Set Fire (Pi) *Sin in the Camp (Pi) *Sinning Hand (Pi) *Spreading Mildew (Pi) *Strange Fire (Pi) *The Power of Death (Pi) *Useless Fires (Pi) *Wicked Community (Pi) *Wickedness Abounds (Pi) *Wonders Forgotten (Pi) Lost Souls *Ezekiel 34:6 (Pi) *II Samuel 23:6 (Pi) *Jeremiah 13:10 (Pi) *Matthew 19:23 (Pi) *Psalm 119:176 (Pi) Sites *Jericho (Pi) *Mildewed House (Pi) *Roman Prison (Pi) *Samaria (Pi) *Wilderness of Sinai (Pi) Artifacts *Altar of Ahaz (Pi) *Altar of Burnt Offering (Pi) *Altar of Incense (Pi) *Book of the Law (Pi) *Holy of Holies (Pi) *Lampstand of the Sanctuary (Pi) *Priestly Breastplate (Pi) *Ram’s Horn (Pi) *Table of Showbread (Pi) *Tables of the Law (Pi) *The Bronze Laver (Pi) *The Silver Trumpets (Pi) *Urim and Thummim (Pi) Covenants *Covenant with Levi (Pi) *Covenant with Phinehas (Pi) Curses *Besieged (Pi) *Blindness (Pi) *Carcasses (Pi) *Confusion of Mind (Pi) *Flee from Enemies (Pi) *Go Into Captivity (Pi) *Incurable (Pi) *Madness (Pi) *Oppressed and Robbed (Pi) *Plagued with Diseases (Pi) *Rain Becomes Dust (Pi) *Unknown Nation (Pi) *Unsuccessful (Pi) *Wasting Disease (Pi) Fortresses *Assyrian Camp (Pi) *City of Refuge (Pi) *Headquarters at Riblah (Pi) *High Priest’s Palace (Pi) *Kingdoms of the World (Pi) *Pharaoh’s Throne Room (Pi) *Temple of Dagon (Pi) *The Tabernacle (Pi) *The Trap of the Devil (Pi) Dominants *Doubt (Pi)